


Quidditch Makes You Horny

by RainisFalling13



Series: Horny Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Beauxbatons, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Durmstrang, Gay Sex, Horny Harry, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Quidditch, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Top Viktor Krum, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainisFalling13/pseuds/RainisFalling13
Summary: After the terrible Triwizard Tournament, the ministries decide to have a quidditch competition between the three schools. Durmstrang's team of course has Krum, and post their match, Harry finds in in the shower. What is there to do but have some fun?
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Series: Horny Harry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 536





	Quidditch Makes You Horny

Soon September 1st arrived, and Harry joined his friends on the Hogwarts Express. 

At the welcoming feast, Dumbledore had an announcement to make. 

“Due to last year being interrupted and ending tragically, the Ministries have decided to hold another event between our three schools. It will not be the Triwizard championship, but a quidditch competition. The schools have two months to select the best team and get training. The other schools will arrive in late October, and leave late November. Auditions will start next week, so see the notice board for more details if you are interested. Now, let’s eat!”

———————————————————————————————————

Harry was given seeker, Fred and George given beaters, Herbert Fleet from Hufflepuff was the keeper, and Cadwallader from Hufflepuff, Urquhart from Slytherin, and Bradley from Ravenclaw were the chasers. 

With house Quidditch postponed, there was thankfully no conflicting training times. Harry was named captain, and the team decided Monday and Friday afternoons, and Wednesday mornings for training. 

————————————————————————————————————

Soon it was October 25 and Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had arrived. Unsurprisingly Krum was on the team both as seeker and captain. The schools mingled, those that had visited the previous year finding the friends they’d made. Krum came and sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Ron became a stuttering mess, and both Hermione and Harry blushed. Now that he was aware of his admiring of the male form, the well-defined pure muscle of the seeker was agonisingly attractive. 

———————————————————————————————————

School continued as the new usual, seeing the other school members here and there between classes or out on the pitch. 

The first match between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons was the first week into November. The score was 250 to 120 to Hogwarts. 

Next was Beauxbatons Vs Durmstrang, the latter winning 90 to 210. 

Finally the day of Hogwarts and Durmstrang. The teams were fairly evenly matched and so it all came down to who got the snitch. 

Neck and neck between Viktor and Harry, with them both grabbing for it at the same second. 

Harry’s smaller frame meaning he moved faster and just clamped his hand around the ball milliseconds before Krum tried. The pitch roared to life, people streaming onto the grounds to celebrate Hogwarts’ victory. 

———————————————————————————————————

After the game, Harry gave a congratulations speech to his team before getting changed. He’d have a shower up in his dorm. The after party would only get him more sweaty and probably covered in drinks. He left his bag in the locker of the quidditch change room and went across the pitch to the other one which Durmstrang had been using. 

As he went inside it was rather quiet, clearly the team had already do packed and left. A shame. He’d wanted to thank Krum for the tough match. He’d have to do it at the award ceremony tomorrow. He was about to leave when he heard a shower turn on. 

Tossing up between leaving or seeing who it was, Harry decided to check it out. Usually the captain was the last to leave so it could very well be Viktor. Harry made his way to the open stalls, easily spotting the one in use. Yep. It was definitely Viktor. Harry had spent enough time staring at the older male enough to recognise him easily. 

He watched him shower, aware it was probably a bit creepy, but too turned on to care. He hadn’t had much time to properly masturbate, and certainly no time for real dick ever since he’d been put on the team. The last time he’d had sex was a quickie with Neville at the start of the term. It left him wanting more. 

Blood was slowly moving south, towards his nether regions as he watched that tanned and muscled body move under the stream of water, light glistening off the reflection and highlighting the toned body. Harry was so absorbed in watching the muscles flex he wasn’t really aware that he should leave or at least hide when he saw the other turn around. Instead, his eyes fastened onto the rock hard looking set of abs and gorgeous fuck muscle. They then moved south, and groaned when hands blocked his view of the delicious looking organ. 

Harry shifted and moaned at the friction on his erection, eyes moving up to stare at Viktor’s face, panting with want. Need. 

“Harry?” The heavily accent of the Bulgarian seeker cut through some of his lust crazed state. Subconsciously Harry licked his lips as his eyes drifted over the body again. 

Now aware of Harry and what the boy clearly wanted, Viktor smirked. Maybe Harry could pay him back for taking their win. He’d never actually hold it against the lad though, but for now, maybe it would provide the frustration rough sex needed. Viktor stalked forward and turned them around. His fingers roughly grabbed the hem of Harry’s Gryffindor quidditch shirt and pulled it over his head. Given the sign he wanted, Harry grinned and helped the other seeker take his pants off, while his hands roamed the muscled chest. 

While much shorter than the Bulgarian, Harry couldn’t reach the neck or lips, but nipples he had easy access to. He latched on to the sculpted pecs, kissing and biting his way to the nipples. As he did this, he kicked his shoes and socks off. Viktor groaned and pushed Harry backwards into the stall he had been using, and under the steamy stream of hot water. Harry moaned at the sudden increase in temperature and threw his head back when lips attached to his neck and started sucking. 

Pressed together, Harry rutted forwards, dick humping the muscled thigh and providing much needed friction. In response, Viktor ground back, pressing Harry against the cold tiles and erection pressing into his belly. Harry pulled a hand away from feeling the muscled backs and worked it between them to grip the cock holding him against the wall. Viktor moaned as the small hand pressed his shaft trying to wank it, milk it of pre-cum to lubricate the area between them. 

Harry turned the water off as it was washing away his hard earned prize and despite what many would think, water was not a great lubricant. He’d tried. Cum was much better. 

To counter the cold they’d no doubt start to feel, Harry cast a mild warming charm, enough to keep out the cold, but not hot enough for when they got really dirty. At the same time he cleared his bowels and cast silencers. That over with, Harry paid full attention to the man who was now biting his shoulder and pulling on his own weeping cock. 

Harry lifted a leg to Viktor’s hip, a silent plea to be lifted up. The Bulgarian obliged and picked the smaller boy up, pressing him harder against the wall. Harry wrapped his legs around the thick hips and ground down, dicks sliding against each other and drawing a deep moan from both chests. 

Viktor panted. Enough! He wanted to be inside that body now!

But Harry wasn’t ready for that yet. He needed lube and the only lube he had on hand was semen. 

The first load always had the most, and he wanted all of that to be inside him meaning he had to cum first. Fairly easy since he was rather desperate and sensitive. It only took a couple more thrusts of their erections sliding together for the friction to pull an orgasm from him. Harry screamed as he came, cum splashing against Viktor’s groin and coating the organ about to enter him. The older male moaned at the delicious feeling of warm spunk coating his dick and now that it was lubed up, had no hesitation slamming it into that tight hole pressed against his tip. 

Harry screamed again and panted, not expecting to be filled so hard and fast, but he loved it. Loved the stretch. Loved the feel of hairy balls slapping his arse at the force of the thrust. Loved the slippery cum dripping from where it had lubed his hole, down his crack and cheeks. Gravity pulled it down to coat Viktor’s thick patch of dark hair and the feeling sent shivers up the Bulgarian’s body. 

Given Harry enough time to accomodate the stretch, Viktor pulled out to the tip before quickly slamming his hips forward and thrusting back in. Harry gasped and moaned at the rough treatment, while Victor moaned at the glorious tightness of the smaller boy’s entrance. Viktor continued to thrust wildly, fuck muscle doing it’s appropriately named job of intense fucking. He pulled back and snapped his hips fast, roughly thrusting in and moving Harry’s body like a rag doll. 

Harry was weak. The cold tiles sending shivers down his nerves coupled with the warm body pressing close to him and scorching hot organ pumping brutally inside. His hole so tight from lack of fucking in recent weeks meant he could feel every vein along the shaft. He clenched his arse tight along the invading member, not wanting it to leave his body for even a second. 

The cum they’d used as lube was frothing around his hole and along the thick erection pumping into him. It was filthy and they loved it. The squelching sound it made was beautiful to their ears and only set Viktor’s hips thrusting harder and faster, jostling Harry’s body even more. No doubt Harry would have bruises and scrapes along his back and body where Viktor was gripping him tight. 

But it wasn’t enough! Harry wiggled, trying to get the cock at the right angle until- there! Harry let out another gasp and slammed down when Viktor thrust up, head of the dick pressing tightly to his prostate. Viktor manoeuvred their bodies so Harry was more horizontal, letting him push harder into Harry, the wall providing something to push against, rather than just up where Harry’s body would follow. 

Harry was ready to blow again, the new angle making his brain melt. He was pounded into the wall, arsehole thoroughly abused, and he tightened his legs where they were wrapped around the seeker’s hips pulling him impossibly closer. Harry felt the pooling heat in his groin, muscles tightening, and he released with a scream. He painted their chests with his cum, it dripping down their torsos. 

Viktor ploughed on, desperate to reach his own orgasm. Harry was shrieking from hypersensitivity, but Viktor didn’t care. He pounded harder and faster, feeling the slowly pooling heat rush faster to his groin. His thrusts became sporadic as his climax neared. One, two, three thrusts before he slammed in as deep as he could go, pressing snuggly against Harry to the wall, cum covered chests sliding together, hips to arse, balls slapping wildly, and dick nearly imbedded into prostate. 

He released, the force of the ejaculation making him try and press even closer, dick further inside. Harry shrieked at the force of ejaculating cum against his already battered prostate. He gasped, softened cock back to the hardness it was, arse clenching, unsure whether it wanted the cock inside more, or wanting to push it out. It finally chose in, and Harry clenched and thrust down, milking the organ of everything it had, pressing prostate to the head. The stream of spunk squirting it’s way between any gap it could between slit and pleasure button to make room for more to escape. They stood there attached, Harry milking every last drop from Viktor as the Bulgarian growled and nipped Harry’s throat. 

Harry whined when the steady stream of spunk stopped. Viktor went to pull away but Harry tightened his legs, refusing the glorious organ to retreat from inside his body. He needed it to stay inside him after being empty so long. 

Viktor gave a breathy laugh. “Harry, we need to go to the party. They’ll send out a search party if we are much longer.”

Harry whined again, but he knew the man was right. Having an idea, Harry, still firmly impaled, managed to transfigure one of his socks into a dildo. A plug wouldn’t cut it today. No, he needed to feel dick. He got it a tad girthier than Viktor’s glorious cock to make sure it was snug and not let anything out. Viktor laughed at Harry’s antics but helped gently drop Harry to the floor and rotate him, still attached, dick in hole, and have him face down arse up. He then helped the younger male insert the dildo when he removed himself. 

Unable to help himself, he tugged on the dildo once it was fully inserted, teasing Harry. Harry moaned then growled, thrusting back against the hand. Viktor grinned and played for a bit. Not wanting to move it too much lest some juice escape, but gladly pulled back a little before pressing it hard inside, against the pleasure button. 

Harry moaned again and clamped down, holding the dildo to that glorious place inside him and stood up, stumbling at the amazing feeling. He pressed against his companion who gladly reached down a hand to wank him until he came for a fourth time. Four times also meant nothing came out, yet Harry didn’t care. 

He stood compliant as Viktor turned the shower back on and washed them before they got changed and finally left the room to go the the party. 

Harry thrived on their naughty secret, especially the one about the dildo pressed amazingly inside him, trapping the spunk inside. 

Whether he had fun with that trapped spunk and the dildo that night, well, that was his own secret he’d keep to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> In reference to the last part about Harry maybe having some fun that night, would you guys be interested in that? I haven't planned on writing it, but I could if you guys want me to.


End file.
